


The Morning After

by Penndragon27



Series: This is Now an Entire Series of Jethro/Lowell Smut (With a Bit of Plot) [3]
Category: Doctor Who, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: Takes place after "Gorgeous".Jethro and Lowell wake up after their night together.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I've given up. This is going to have plot. It will be long. Dammit.

Lowell felt warm as he woke up, blinking slowly has he registered the white ceiling, the warm bed, and a tickling at his stomach.

 

Moving sluggishly, eyes not fully open, his hand was met with soft curls as he felt lips sliding down, pressing kisses to his hipbone.

 

“Morning to you, too,” Lowell said, voice scratchy with sleep. Jethro’s response was to give a tentative lick, his piercing brushing against the sensitive skin near his crotch.

 

Lowell added his other hand to Jethro’s hair, tugging gently as Jethro went lower and lower until he finally reached Lowell’s growing arousal.

 

He felt Jethro lick up the shaft, the metal stud making Lowell twitch with excitement and Jethro eagerly lapped up the leaking precum.

 

Lowell bucked his hips up and Jethro obliged, finally taking the head into his mouth and sucking, almost lazily, but it still made Lowell’s eyes roll back in pleasure.

 

Jethro’s nails were digging into Lowell’s thighs as his head began to bob. He bit his lip to hold back his moans, but when he felt Jethro swallow around him, Lowell let out a sharp gasp.

 

Jethro was going slowly, clearly taking his time. He would pull up to swirl his tongue around the head, making Lowell practically shake with desire, and then he’d go down to the root, engulfing Lowell’s cock in that beautiful, wet tightness he was quickly getting addicted to.

 

“I won’t last much longer,” Lowell warned and felt Jethro hum in pleasure, the sensation bringing him closer to the brink. Jethro sucked hard as he drew his head back, as though he were trying to pull the orgasm from him. Lowell pulled Jethro’s hair, trying to guide him even as his eyes fell shut and his face became flushed.

 

And with the last press of Jethro’s metal stud to the head of Lowell’s cock he was coming, quite a lot considering everything they’d done last night.

 

Lowell tried to regain his vision, blinking away the spots, and twitched with sensitivity as Jethro set to cleaning him up, licking away anything that missed his mouth.

 

When it was too much, Lowell pulled Jethro up to bring their lips together, not caring about the taste when Jethro’s piercing was rubbing against the roof of his mouth and making him shudder.

 

“I can’t believe this is real,” Jethro whispered when they broke apart. Lowell started to answer, but returned to kissing him instead. Turns out he was addicted to Jethro’s mouth in general, not just on his dick.

 

Eventually though, Jethro pulled away and moved to Lowell’s neck, pressing gentle kisses until he reached his collarbone and began sucking dark bruises.

 

“What are you doing?” Lowell asked, his arms wrapping around Jethro to hold him close, feeling the boy’s arousal brush his hip.

 

“Just something to remember me by,” Jethro said before nibbling just hard enough to send a thrill of pain and pleasure through Lowell, his cock giving an interested twitch.

 

“I doubt I’ll forget this anytime soon,” Lowell smiled as Jethro nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder. His hair tickled his chin, but he was so warm and comfortable, Jethro curled up next to him. He felt that syrupy sleepiness return and the smile never left his face.

 

When he woke up again, he wasn’t as warm and there were no lips on his skin. He lay for a moment, trying to slow his increasing heartrate at the memory of last night, of earlier this morning.

 

He liked Jethro. He never saw himself with a fan, normally warned away by his manager, but Jethro… something about him made Lowell feel happy and giddy.

 

 He wanted to hold him, kiss him, fuck him. He wanted to talk dirty to him and feel that damned tongue piercing run over every inch of his skin, but he also wanted to eat breakfast with him, learn everything about him. Was he in university? What was he studying? Where was he from?

 

Lowell felt his cheeks stretch with his grin and finally opened his eyes, eager to get the answers to all of his questions (and enact his fantasies).

 

The smile fell, however, when he saw that Jethro was gone.

 

 

 

 


End file.
